


Home away from home

by Little_Cello



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Multi, OT3, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: [FANART] Home is where you are loved.





	Home away from home

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll try uploading my fanart to AO3? If it works out ok, you might have a flood of artworks coming, LoM fandom.
> 
> Anyway, this is a painting I finished this afternoon, for my best friend here in Manchester who's LEAVING on Sunday. For the US. And I don't know when we'll see each other again. Sadness. ; v; We watched Life on Mars together over the course of the last year and it's been so so lovely to watch this show that means so much to me, together with someone who's very important to me. Thank you for the great times, Steph. ♥


End file.
